Sanar y Crecer
by Carla Fox
Summary: Scully tiene un quiebre emocional...una decisión y un adiós


**Sanar Y Crecer**

**Autor: Carla Fox**

**Clasificación: PG.**

**Apto: todo espectador.**

**Dedicado: a K. S., Karen, Carolina, Dana, Josefa... y a mí.**

**Spoilers: The End y Beginning.**

¿Alguna vez han estado en un punto tal en que creen que van a explotar?... Bueno, este año ha sido para mí eso... un volcán a punto de explotar. Y todo comenzó desde que "esa" apareció...

A nadie le voy a dar el gusto de decirle que ella es la causante de todos mis dolores de cabeza, pero desde que quemaron la oficina y ella hizo su aparición con su "nos conocemos hace mucho", con su sonrisita de cara de caballo, me ha dejado los nervios de punta. Sin embargo a quién engaño, no toda la culpa es de ella, de hecho su único problema es que nació hace ya muuuuchos años...

No, no voy obviar de quién es la verdadera responsabilidad... no es de quién coloca la ratonera, sino del ratón "idiota" que se lo come... y esa rata, últimamente bastante desagradable es Mulder...

¿Quién diablos se cree que soy yo? Es decir, no conozco su historia anterior con ella y cada día tengo menos interés en conocerla, pero les aseguro que no habrá aguantado lo que yo aguanté con él... no es que se lo fuera a sacar en cara, claro que no, pero estamos en confianza... puedo decirlo... Es muy difícil que alguien te aguante como yo lo he hecho...

Muy difícil

Cada pequeña cosa ha ido causando que yo vaya acumulando ira, y es cierto, es ira, rabia, celos, desprecio y de decepción... de él, porque muy en el interior mío lo veía como el príncipe de los cuantos de hadas... y definitivamente no lo es...

Y estoy cansada... muy cansada de todo esto. Y hoy ocurrió la gota que rebalsó el vaso... hoy, después que hace relativamente poco me salvó de morir congelada y siempre se lo agradeceré... Hoy, no ha confiado en mi... ni en mi criterio, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, me dolió.

Mulder y yo hemos pasado años juntos, y en este tiempo si algo ha existido entre nosotros, ha sido la confianza. "Trust no one" es el lema, claro, en ninguno excepto entre nosotros mismo y si Mulder duda de mi criterio, duda de mi, creo que se ha roto lo básico existente entre nosotros.

Y me duele...

Mucho...

Creo que él mismo se habrá dado cuenta que metió la pata horriblemente cuando me preguntó si yo le estaba pidiendo que escogiera... no lo dejé terminar y repliqué que yo sólo quería que confiara en mi, en mi discernimiento, sin embargo ahora se pregunto qué habría contestado... a quién habría escogido...

Y tiemblo sólo de pensar en la respuesta...

Ella...

O yo...

Son las 6 de la tarde de un día viernes, se acerca un nuevo fin de semana sin lo Expedientes Secretos X, otro fin de semana en donde ya no vagaremos tras alguna quimera que no lo es, un fin de semana rodando por las carreteras sin esperar a nadie ni nada, sólo sintiendo nuestra presencia...

¿qué nos sucedió?

Y así estoy yo, Dana Scully mirando por una oficina típica, con ventanas típicas, rodeadas de gente y sin embargo me siento tan sola.

Respiro profundo mientras siento el murmullo de la oficina cuando todos se retiran a descansar... y de pronto vuelvo en mi. Giro sobre mis tacones y veo el desolado escritorio de Mulder atrás del mío, ahora me gané un escritorio, sin embargo creo que me han robado algo en vez de darme algo.

Tomo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento... Por alguna razón no puedo evitar evocar cuando ella y Mulder se tomaron de las manos... Me senté al igual como ahora me siento en mi auto y espero... algo...

¿Puede ser mi vida menos triste y penosa¿Puede alguien continuar viviendo esto?, es decir, Mulder es mi mejor amigo y mi compañero de trabajo. Debería estar contento por él si encuentra a alguien... ¿verdad?... Esa es la respuesta más lógica, pero no puedo sentirlo, no puedo sentir esa agradable sensación de felicidad por el otro... y no quiero reconocer la razón... tan solo eso...

No puedo reconocerlo... aunque sé que está ahí...

Él necesita la amiga, y quizás ya no la necesite más. No es justo para mí que mi vida dependa de él o no. No es justo...

Y de pronto, como de la nada, me surge una rabia enorme...

NO-ES-JUSTO.

Coloco la llave en el encendido del auto y, cansada por primera vez de ser condescendiente conmigo misma, decido irme de aquí... porque lo necesito y punto.

Coloco la radio del auto, cosa que casi nunca hago y suena "My favorite Game" de Cardigans... me saco la chaqueta y la arrojo al asiento trasero mientras conduzco a una velocidad que parece que persiguiera a un delincuente...

Sólo espero que "ella" no se me atraviese porque juro que la atropello...

"I lose my favorite game..." No puedo evitar que una lágrima se me caiga y rudamente lo saco de mi cara con la manga de mi blusa... no puedo perder algo que nunca fue mío... y eso me da aún más rabia...

BASTA de lo que estas haciendo Scully!!!... eres más que... esto... eres más que simplemente Scully... hay una Dana que merece que la atiendas de vez en cuando!!!

En la mitad del tiempo que usualmente uso para llegar a mi casa, salgo rabiosa del auto y cierro la puerta tan fuerte que difícilmente la pueda volver a abrir de buevo. Entro a mi departamento ahogada y no sé de qué diablos, sólo atino a cerrar de un portazo la puerta y encender el equipo de música...

Entonces suena Celine Dion con "Because you loved me"... y me desmorono...

"Tú eres mi fuerza cuando estoy débil...

Tú eres mi voz cuando no puedo hablar...

Tú eres mis ojos cuando no puedo ver...

Tú eres mi puente cuando no puedo cruzar...

Tú me diste alas porque tu crees...

Yo soy todo lo que soy, porque tu me amas"

Y lo veo aunque no quiero...

Sea lo que sea, yo creía que tu me amabas y resultó no ser verdad...

y no puedo respirar... algo me aprieta el pecho y creo que me va a dar un ataque o algo así... pero de pronto caigo de rodillas y un ahogado llanto sale de mi garganta dejándome sin aliento...

Y el dolor se intensifica cada vez más porque a medida que ella canta...

... porque me doy cuenta que te amo.

Y nunca te tuve...

¿Y porqué me duele? Porque secretamente siempre albergué la esperanza de que él me quería, dentro muy dentro de sí mismo...

Y sentía que era mío...

Pero no fue verdad...

Y esa era la verdad que estaba buscando todos estos años sin saberlo...

¡¡OH Dios!! Permite morir ahora...

Y de pronto toda esta habitación se me hace pequeña, se abalanza sobre mí, toda el maldito edificio me asfixia... me ahoga... y quiero salir de aquí... ahora...

La ciudad me ahoga porqué él está aquí... y ella está aquí... si ellos no se van de aquí... yo me iré... lo necesito...

Me levanto adolorida del piso y me paso la mano por la cara sacándome las lagrimas enrojeciéndome el rostro mientras intento recuperar la respiración... el pecho me duele como si una aguja enorme me pasara desde adelante hacia atrás... es un dolor físico... medible... real... como la verdad que me acabo de revelar...

Debo salir de aquí...

En el instante en que la canción termina, como si me siguiera el coro, cerro la puerta y escapo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, huyendo de mi misma, porque no quería amar... porque no podía amar...

Y subo al auto y arranco sin rumbo... sólo conduzco a en línea recta buscando una salida...

Una salida de mí...

Maldita radio... Leann Rimes y "Can't fight the moonlight" no es muy buena ayuda.

"Pero tu sabes que no puedes escapar de la luz de luna"

Dios... ¡¡lo sé!!! Lo sé... pero necesito encontrar mi centro...

Por favor... necesito salir de esta oscuridad...

Mientras la radio suena y cada maldita canción pareciera que me habla, se pasan las horas y por fin caigo en un letargo... conduzco casi sin mirar la carretera y la noche cae mientras las estrellas alumbran el cielo...

Jamás huiré lo suficientemente lejos Mulder... nunca.

No sé cuantas horas pasan pero finalmente llego al océano... al mar...

Un lugar donde puedo estar sola conmigo y clarificar este enjambre...

Aún es viernes por la noche... mientras conduzco por este pueblo desconocido tomo el celular y lo miro...

Y lo arrojo por la ventana...

Este es mi fin de semana y no permitiré que nadie lo arruine...

Sólo yo con mi soledad...

Y mientras encuentro un hotel muy hermoso a la orilla de la playa una "Bitter Sweet Symphony" levanta mi agobiado espíritu... y finalmente detengo el auto...

Este es el comienzo del fin Mulder...

De lo que siento por ti.

* * *

He llamado a Scully mas de 6 veces a su casa y le he dejado un mensaje por cada vez que lo he hecho. Necesito que me entregue unos documentos. Usualmente está en casa o en el celular, sin embargo esta vez no responde en ninguna parte...

Quizás no me quiera contestar... después de todo puse en tela de juicio no sólo su criterio como profesional, sino su calidad como persona...

¿Alguien me podría disparar por favor?

Voluntarios serían lo que menos faltaría...

Pero la situación me tiene confundido... todo lo que ha ocurrido... no puede evitar sentir que lo que Scully hizo fue de manera personal... que me lo hizo a mí... o a los Expedientes, sin embargo ¿quién más podría defender con su vida nuestro trabajo más que ella y yo? Nadie... ni siquiera "ella".

No puedo creer que ella volviera después de tantos años... y no he podido evitar sentir un poco la rabia que quedó en mí después de la ruptura, sin embargo tendría que ser el rey de los idiotas en creer que todavía la quiero... claro que no.

No obstante su presencia me perturbó, me trajo recuerdos o mejor dicho las últimas sensaciones que sentí antes que terminaramos...

Eso deja mal a cualquiera...

Sin embargo en esa época yo era prácticamente un niño estúpido... no soy el hombre que soy ahora... Han sido necesario años para lograr llegara hasta aquí y no permitiré que ella me haga dar un paso hacia atrás... no al pasado.

No sin lo que tengo ahora...

Pero debe ser parte de mi estupidez masculina que le haya hablado de esa manera a Scully...

Muy inteligente... arriesgué lo principal que he ganado en estos años...

Arriesgué a Scully.

Pero sé que me perdonará... siempre lo ha hecho y aunque sea presuntuoso de mi parte decirlo, no encuentro la razón por la cual no lo haga ahora...

Esa es mi Scully... la de siempre...

¿¿Porqué diablos no contesta el teléfono??

Necesito hablar con ella...

No seas flojo Mulder... sal de tu departamento y enfréntala a la cara...

Aunque te duela... o te mueras de miedo... porque eso es en el fondo, un terror espantoso.

Tomo mi chaqueta y salgo de mi departamento dispuesto a enfrentarme al huracán Scully... pero después de todo... espero limpiar mi conciencia.

Cuándo llego a su departamento me extraña que no responda a la puerta... ¿¿me habrá visto por la mirilla y no querrá abrirme?? No, eso es sumamente anti- Scully... después de un rato, comienzo a preguntarme qué sucede y decido entrar a su departamento...

No hay buenas señales... la música está encendida, su abrigo esta tirado sobre el sofá y en el piso hay unas gotitas que parecen de agua... apago la radio y me arrodillo junto al piso... están salado...

Esto no me gusta nada...

Me incorporo y veo a mí alrededor... da la idea de que salió muy rápido de aquí... como huyendo de algo, pero no hay señales de forcejeo... me acerco al teléfono y la máquina señala 7 mensajes... 6 son míos pero 1 no. Nunca se me ha hecho esperar, así que los coloco...

Vaya que sueno desagradable por teléfono...

Entre mis mensajes hay un mensaje de la madre de Scully, preguntando por ella...

Mientras los escucho, camino hacia la habitación de Scully... no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque sé que ella me mataría, abro sus cajones y descubro que esta toda la ropa, no hay señales de que haya sacado nada...

Mil ideas me circulan en la cabeza... ninguna de ellas con final feliz.

De pronto se me ocurre una idea... y salgo del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de mí...

Maggie debe saber algo...

Y conduzco como un loco para encontrar a la madre de Scully...

Mi mirada va fija aparentemente en la ruta, pero siento que algo anda muy mal, y mis intuiciones no suelen equivocarse...

De pronto al detenerme en una luz roja escucho la radio del auto que esta a mi lado conducido por una mujer muy hermosa pero muy triste. La miro intrigado y devuelve su mirada hacia mi... y no hace ningún gesto...sólo escucho "Posesión" de Sarah Mclahan y leo la tristeza de sus ojos... y de pronto veo los ojos de Scully mirándome de la misma manera.

La mujer devuelve la mirada al horizonte y parte... y yo quedo perplejo... mi mano se mueve hacia la radio del auto y al colocar "On" sigo escuchando la misma canción... y se me aprieta el pecho...

Aquí hay algo mal... muy mal...

* * *

¿Sabrá Sarah Maclahan que adoro sus canciones? Lo dudo... ni yo misma sabía que sus canciones me gustaran tanto... "Good Enought" es un buen ejemplo "Just let me try... and i will be there for you"… (sólo dejame intentar... y yo estaré ahí para ti)

No puedo evitar que una lágrima me salga corra por las mejillas...

¡¡Basta de auto compadecerte Dana Scully!! No lo has hecho nunca en tu vida y no vas a comenzar hoy día...

Piensa en otra cosa... necesitas centrarte mujer!! A ver... este hotel, es bastante bueno. Estoy en un cuarto piso, frente al mar oscuro y tranquilo, las estrellas brillan en el cielo y hace un poco de frío. Mi habitación es bonita... y no puedo evitar pensar:

"... bonita, no como las habitaciones de los moteles en los cuales paso casi todo el tiempo..." Mulder

"... estrellas que brillan en el cielo, señal de que no estamos solos y que la verdad está allá afuera..." Mulder

"Frío" (necesito hacer algún comentario??) Mulder

¡¡Ahhh!! Porqué no habrá algún tipo de operación para sacarse a un hombre de la cabeza??

Lo más molesto de todo esto son lo estúpidos cambios de humor... en un minuto estoy llorando, compadeciendo mi patética vida y al siguiente la rabia llega a su punto máximo, deseándole realmente lo peor.

Y ahora tengo mucho, pero mucha rabia... nuevamente.

Y me acabo de dar cuenta que no he traído nada de ropa... Claro, no estaba en mis planes salir este fin de semana... y menos auto revelarme semejante verdad...

ESTÚPIDA, ESTÚPIDA¿Cómo dejas que esto afecte tu juicio de esta manera?

Soy una mujer, de eso no tengo duda, por lo tanto no me moriré por esto... soy más fuerte de lo que yo misma creo... este es sólo... sólo... un momento de debilidad... un momento en donde yo debo volver a reencontrarme conmigo misma... ¿no es tan grave, verdad? es decir, todo el mundo se merece unas vacaciones, ya sea del trabajo, de la familia o de una misma... e incluso, porque no, replantearse posiciones de vida...

Doy un respiro significativo y me incorporo... necesito ropa y aún no es muy tarde, asi que tomo las llaves y salgo a comprar algo... la verdad es que me apetece algo liviano y abrigador... algo protector...cálido para variar... pero antes quiero llamar a mi madre para decirle que estoy bien...

Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra...

Una cosa es Mulder y otra muy diferente es mi madre...

Asi que siento en mi cómoda cama doble y levanto el auricular para marcar el número de mi madre...

- Hola mamá...

- Dana¿como estás?

- Bien mamá y tú?

- Todo bien¿recibiste mi mensaje?... podrías venir a pasar el fin de semana conmigo¿qué te parece?

- Bien mamá... pero la verdad es que esttoy fuera de Washigton ahora.

-¿Estás trabajando?

- No, la verdad es que estoy haciendo otras cosas que necesitaban mi atención...

- Hija ¿estás bien verdad?

- Sí mamá... todo esta bien... sólo necesito un poco de tiempo...

-Ok... te entiendo...no me digas más ¿de acuerdo? Tú sabes que aquí estoy y yo me quedaré tranquila, no te preocupes por mi...

- Gracias mamá... nos vemos...

- Adios hija.

Las madres son geniales muchas veces. Sonrío leventemente cuando le corto a mamá.

Ufff!... ¿a quién engaño? esto será difícil...

Pero hay cosas que debo hacer y la primera es comprarme algo de ropa...

Así que salgo del hotel y me recibe el aire frío de la playa en invierno.

* * *

Estaciono el auto frente a la casa de Maggie. Me bajo y camino hacia la entrada de la casa y golpeo...

- Hola Fox...

- Hola Maggie- digo y ella me mira... y sabe que algo no anda bien.

- Entra.

Entro a una atmósfera absolutamente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado... una atmósfera cálida... y por alguna razón me hace sentir... extraño incluso incómodo... me volteo hacia Maggie.

- ¿Sabes dónde esta Scully?

- Especifíca qué Scully... -me dice mientra se sienta en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Sabes dónde está Dana?

-No- me dice mientras toma una taza de té caliente que hay sobre la mesa y no me mira.

Hay cosas que uno no le puede ocultar a a la madre, aunque no sea propia... y ella sabe que algo pasó...

- Maggie- le digo mientras me siento en el sillón frente a ella- Necesito encontrarla, no sé si estará bien...

- Ella está bien Fox, la conozco, no necesita que te preocupes por ella... no se va a suicidar...- me dice lentamente con una media sonrisa irónica aún sin mirarme...

... y me la merezco.

Bajo la cabeza rehuyendo la verguenza que siento al verme tan expuesto...

- Necesito hablar con ella... lo necesito...-digo en tono muy bajo. Ahora soy yo quién no levanta los ojos del piso...

En algún minuto esta mujer se compadeció de mi y me mira mientras sostiene el té caliente con ambas manos...

- Escuchame Fox, yo no sé que pasó entre Uds. pero yo conozco a mi hija...- yo lentamente levanto la cara y veo en los ojos de esta mujer- Ella está bien y sé que lo estará... sin embargo Dana hace mucho decidió tomar el rumbo de su vida y cuando lo hice supe que era su decisión... Ella fue una niña adorable, sensible, que creía en la bondad del ser humano... pero la vida no ha sido justa con ella como tampoco lo ha sido contigo... ella a intentado hacer lo correcto dentro de lo único en lo que ella creía... la ciencia.

De pronto apareciste tú y cambiaste su mundo aunque ella no quería.- Siento mis ojos enrojecidos y me duelen mucho...- Pero fue su decisión seguirte. Ella es ahora una mujer, y como tal, como el ser humano que es, se merece algo... yo creo que la vida en algún momento te recompensa de la manera en que necesitas... y estoy segura que la vida recompenzará a mi hija...

- Yo sé que no soy lo mejor para ella...- digo lentamente bajando la vista y sintiéndome miserable...

Ella sólo mira la taza humeante y la levanta mientras toma un trago de té...

- Yo tampoco creo que lo seas...- me dice seca.

No pensé escuchar esto... es decir,en alguna parte de mi subconciente siempre la vi como un aliado, pero creo que me han apuñalado.

Ella mira mi cara, creo que ve en mi interior...

- Nadie será nunca lo suficientemente bueno para ella... es mi hija. Pero será su decisión elegir con quién quiera estar... no eres lo mejor, pero tampoco eres lo peor. Lo qué sí se...- y toma otro trago de té- es que aún no estas preparado para nada...

-¿¿Preparado??- pregunto incrédulo.

-Sí... yo sé que tu la amas y sé que ella te ama- ¿ella me ama?- pero ella no está lista para aceptarlo ni tu tampoco...

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto casi suplicando.

- Porque sea lo que sea lo que le hiciste, ella necesita recuperarse de un dolor más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa... Necesita tiempo para volver a tener el control de su vida. Te aseguro que ella seguirá contigo... pero la conozco... está creando una coraza y creo que la necesita para sanar...y...

-¿y?

-Y tú tienes que crecer... puede que ambos sientan amor uno por el otro, pero hay otras cosas tan importantes que permiten que el amor fluya constantemente, los engranajes y uno de ellos es la confianza...- Oh Dios!...no quiero perderla.

-... y el otro es la empatía... Tú dices necesitar hablar con ella... tú lo necesitas para calmar tu conciencia... pero ¿has pensado en lo que ella necesita?... a veces uno es muy egoísta...- y por fin coloca la taza de té en la mesa y cruza sus manos sobre las mías...

- Piensa en ella- mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas, juro que no quise hacerlo

- Piensa en lo que ella necesita y espera a que esto cicatrice, porque lo hará... y quizás entonces no sea la historia de amor más hermosa del mundo, pero será una vida real la que decidan compartir... juntos...

... Después de la herida la cicatriz hace la piel más resistente...quizás no sea perfecta pero es señal de que está viva y es real.

Y no puedo evitar que mis lagrims mojen toda mi cara... Maggie se arrodilla junto a mi y me abraza. No intenta consolarme, pero si darme fuerzas...

Luego de un momento me levanto y sin despedirme de ella salgo por la puerta y camino hacia el auto... algo me aprieta la garganta casi dejándome sin respiración...

Arranco el auto y conduzco... sólo voy en línea recta por la carretera... sólo avanzo sin sentido.

* * *

Cuando me despierto en la mañana en mi enorme cama veo hacia la ventana... el día está nublado... exacto lo que necesitaba... creo que un soleado día no me habría ayudado mucho...

Después de ducharme me coloco lo que compre anoche, un chaleco de lana blanco invierno muy grueso junto a unos jeans de color gris claro y unos gruesos zapatos. Cuando termino de vestirme miro hacia afuera y abro la ventana que da hacia el balcón... hace mucho frío, pero me agrada. En vez de hacerme sentir desampara me hace sentir... completa... es muy extraño, me siento completa... conmigo misma.

El mar está tranquilo y decido salir.

Después de desayunar con chocalate caliente y dulces, salgo hacia la playa...

Y camino sin parar...

Trato de pensar pero no puedo... mi mente está nublada y sólo escucho las olas cuando rompen en la orilla, el olor fuerte del mar... y una sensación que me alimenta por dentro...

Después de mucho caminar, me siento en una duna de arena y miro hacia el horizonte...gris el cielo, gris el mar...

La vida no es el blanco o negro que creía... la mayor parte del tiempo estamos sumergidos en el gris... quizás debería dejar de intentar llegar con tanta desesperación al blanco o al negro y aprender a diferenciar los diferentes matices gris... los diferentes matices de mi vida.

El viento golpea mi cara y siento mi pelo flotar y respiro fuerte... fuerte como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo... centrandome en mí...

Quiero estar traquila... eso es lo que quiero...

No voy a negarme que amo a Mulder... nunca se me ha hecho bien mentir y no voy a comenzar mintiéndome a mi misma... pero ahora no es el momento del amor, es el momento de buscar un centro en mi vida...

El amor seguirá allí... intuyo que siempre...

Pero en este momento Mulder no es lo que yo necesito, yo necesito...

Calma...

No mentiré, lo apoyaré en el trabajo, pero después de eso... será mi vida y la de él por separado. Necesito poner esa distancia... Él deberá buscar lo que quiere por su cuenta... y no esperaré estar al final de ese camino...

Yo debo seguir el mío...y ahora que lo sé dentro mio, ya podré verlo a la cara nuevamente, porque haga lo que haga yo tengo un nuevo principio sustentor de mi vida... de ahora en adelante... pase lo que pase.

Respiro profundamente y me levanto, mucho más tranquila... respiro hondo y me abrazo con mis propios brazos mientras camino de vuelta al hotel...

* * *

La veo levantarse después de muchas horas mirando frente al mar... yo la miro desde el camino que está sobre un acantilado que desemvoca en donde ella está... la he descubierto solo por azar... o el azar me condujo hasta ella...

Está tan cerca... pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo...

Maggie tiene tanta razón... aún necesito madurar mucho... y no es porque ella me lo haya dicho, sino porque es cosa de ver cada cosa que Scully ha hecho por mí, después de tanto tiempo, para saber que ella me ama...

Y yo la amo a ella...

Sin embargo aún no estoy listo para estar con ella... y ella necesita todo el tiempo del mundo para que sane de la herida que yo le hice...sólo espero tener el tiempo suficiente para enmendar mis errores...

Hace algunas horas atrás dije que ella me perdonaría... y aún creo que lo hará...sin embargo no creo que las consecuencias sean tan fácil de olvidar... nunca terminas de conocer a una persona, sobre todo a la persona que es tu otra mitad... así como uno nunca termina de conocerse a sí mismo...

En el momento en que veo como se levanta y se acerca a la orilla de la playa siento que ahora comienza para mi una búsqueda aún tan grande como la anterior... ella se abraza a sí misma y camina hacia el lado opuesto de donde venía...

Respiro hondo, el aire frío de la mañana en la costa y una gran tristeza me invade... sólo espero ser, algún día lo que ella merece y necesita...

Y mientras ella camina hacia una dirección yo me subo al auto y conduzco en dirección opuesta... algún día volveremos a conducir o caminar en la misma dirección... sin embargo el camino ahí está... sólo es custión de encontrar el momento adecuado para tomarlo.

* * *

Nuevamente es lunes por la mañana...

* * *

Nuevamente es lunes por la mañana...

* * *

Entro a la oficina y me encuentro a Mulder sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles.

* * *

Veo entrar a la oficina a Scully cargando más papeles... más instrucciones.

* * *

Y paraciera que fuera el mismo... pero...

* * *

Y pareciera que fuera la misma... pero...

* * *

Hay algo...ahí...

* * *

Hay algo... ahí...

* * *

- Buenos días Mulder...

- Buenos días Scully...

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- Sí...hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

En los ojos de Mulder hay algo... tristeza quizás...

Lo lamento Mulder... sólo tú deberás velar por tu tristeza ahora...

Me siento en mi silla y enciendo el computador... comienza otro día más...

* * *

Veo como se sienta en su silla y comienza a trabajar... comienza otro día... otro día más en que creceré de verdad si realmente quiero estar con ella...

* * *

Después de todo, Mulder, quizás la verdad esté ahí adentro y no allá afuera...

* * *

En eso quiero creer Scully...

**Fin.**

**_(Escrito el año 2000 ó el 2001. No recuerdo exacto en cual)_**


End file.
